


Brightest Colors

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: That's Just Life [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Rare Pair Week, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Before Vincent has his loves, he pines a little first.Day 4 of FFVII Rarepair Week: Nature





	Brightest Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one falls back nearly six months in time with this AU but it all works out! 
> 
> Enjoy with care!

* * *

Valentines are, by their very nature, affectionate; it's how they earned their surname, after all. 

The first time Vincent leans against Tifa, she jumps a bit. When he makes to pull back, she bites at her lower lip and grips the side of his cloak. 

He tucks her against him and pillows his chin on her crown with a low, subsonic purr.

* * *

The first time he brushes against Cloud, his leader nearly overbalances trying to seek him out. As enhanced as they are, it's nice to find scents that are comforting without being overwhelming. Cloud marks as one, Tifa as another safe place. 

Vincent knows that they're together but he can't help but seek them out after a long day of other people and scents. 

He stays for nearly two weeks before his past insecurities drive him away, across the water to meet up with Cid in Rocket Town.

* * *

Cid, of course, isn't fooled when Vincent shows up out of the blue. 

The older blond fixes some tea, hands a rather large mug to Vincent and waits while chewing on the end of a lollipop stick. 

He's trying to quit smoking, especially since Shera won't kiss Cid if he's had a cigarette. 

Vincent drinks and drinks and then when his cup is down to the dregs asks, "... What do you do when you've found a home in two people who have no need of you?" 

Cid mimes cleaning out an ear and says, "Run that by me again? Someone who has no need of you? Vince, you're a part of AVALANCHE, you've saved the world three times and you think someone wouldn't want you?" 

"They're... together." 

"Hmm." Cid pats the bench next to him and Vincent can't help but curl close when Cid slings his arm over Vincent's shoulders. "Well, Ah say you give it a good long think while you visit th' far-flung bits o' AVALANCHE. If you still think that way, we'll go talk to 'em together." 

"Thank you." He replies as Cid's fingers start carding though his hair. "... You don't mind?" 

"Vince, you've been in a Ramuh-damn _coma_ for close to thirty years. Ah'd be more surprised that you'd be touch-adverse than touch-starved. Snuggle away 'n live up to your name, Ah guess is what Ah'm sayin'." Cid points out and well, when his best friend points it out **that way** , he's glad for the contact. "You, uh, you want me t' tell the others that you need this?" 

"If you wouldn't mind and if you don't have to go out of your way, yes." Vincent sighs as he leans into Cid's affectionate hold.

* * *

After Cid, he visits Barret and works for long hours with his associate, lifting immense loads of coal and oil with ease. 

"Hey, Valentine, when you're done, swing by my office, will ya?" Barret calls down from the overhanging platform. Vincent offers a two-fingered salute and wordlessly continues in his self-assigned task. He glides up the stairs and raps gently on the wooden panel. "Come in!" Barret is fluffing pillows on a window seat and sits down with paperwork. "Kick off your boots and come cuddle, if you wanna." 

Vincent eases off his boots and tucks them flush against the ledge, curling around Barret and placing his chin on a broad shoulder. 

"... Your inventory is wrong." He offers quietly. "Three of them came off the pallet at half-weight from the Ker-Corel line." 

"Shit. I knew that location was lying about under producing. Thanks, Valentine." Barret rumbles from where his back is plastered against Vincent's front. 

"Vincent, please, if you don't mind." He says and looks over the rest with a keen eye. "The belt needs to be checked too; I would take one from Nea-Gongaga mines if you needed it quickly, from the north if you're not in a hurry." 

"Hell, you want a job with me? Last I heard, you still haven't gotten one." Barret inquires lightly. 

"Mm, no. I hunt too often to be in a stable position and I move frequently." 

"Wandering consultant and random inspections might keep those bastards on their toes." Barret counters easily. 

"... I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

In Cosmo Canyon, Nanaki appreciates the help with guarding the canyon. Fortunately for Vincent, Firewolves cuddle in packs and he doesn't need to even ask verbally. He beds down with the tiny pack and wakes up with his head pillowed on either Nanaki himself or his mate. 

"Vincent," Kiloi prods one morning after she's shared her meal with him, "Nanaki says that you need touch but I have yet to understand why." 

"Humans... We need touch. It's our form of pack-bonding and helps build social relationships. I've... been asleep for decades and have suffered as a result. I need, for lack of a better word, to rebuild my social ties." Vincent supplies after mulling it over. 

"Ah. I see. Your life-span matches ours, does it not?" She inquires gently. 

"It does," he answers with a long sigh, "which is why I'm laying down bonds with you and Nanaki now."

"Your chosen mate... Do they not have the same span?"

"Cid shouldn't—" 

"He only implied, I'm afraid, rather than outright stated as much to Bugenhagen." Kiloi replies after he cuts himself off with a low growl. "You may chose not to answer." 

"One... One of them might. The other is uncertain." He manages as he hugs his knees to his chest. 

"Two mates? Not one?" 

"If they'll have me; I'm not a den-wrecker." Vincent mutters quietly. 

"You have admirable qualities. Any human would be lucky to have you."

* * *

As Galian, his worries narrow to only eating and playing with his newest packmate, Kiloi. 

When Cloud makes a delivery, Galian lingers on the overhang when Cloud stays at the Pub. 

"Nanaki, do you have another packmate?" Cloud asks as he sits with his legs crossed and his sidewinder in his lap. 

"He's a packmate we share, Cloud." Nanaki dryly informs him. "That's Vincent in his Limit Break, Galian Beast." 

Galian wanders down and lays next to Cloud, not touching but clearly preferring to be in his space without pressuring. 

Cloud reaches out after he's done with the Tsurugi sidewinder, his gloved hand digging into Galian's lush mane of white tinted red from the Canyon's dust. 

"Vincent?" Galian huffs softly and rolls over so that his back is pressed against Cloud's thigh. "Heard you've been visiting everyone else since you left us a few weeks ago. Are you going to come back to Seventh Heaven after you're done?" Galian pillows his head on Cloud's knee and rumbles softly when Cloud scritches. "We miss you, Teef and I; the bar seems a little lonelier without you." 

Galian licks at Cloud's wrist and puts more of his weight on Cloud as a sign of trust. 

Cloud doesn't protest and only tugs Galian to sprawl across his lap, most of Galian not even fitting. 

The white stumpy tail wags extra hard just out of sight of the ex-SOLDIER.

* * *

Vincent visits Yuffie in traditional Wutainese clothing and bows to Yuffie when he's shown to her recieving chamber after an intense stare off with the guard. 

"Vinnie, no! You're my guest, not a subject!" Yuffie scrambles to lift his bow. 

"... I'm Wutainese from my Mother's side. Technically, I'm only half your subject." He offers dryly and Yuffie pauses for about ten seconds before laughing uproariously. 

"We need to get you out of those stuffy old haori and hakama at least. C'mon, maybe something from the Crown Prince's rooms will fit you." Yuffie takes his hand and leads him through the palace, stopping short of a sealed door. 

"This was..." 

"Dad says that he was a lot like you. I think it's a shame that they're going to waste but it's up to you if you wanna wear them." Yuffie looks up, her expression half-hope, half-question. "I never knew him, not really, but you can be like my cousin or something if someone asks." 

"I descend from the Himura; being your cousin wouldn't be too off the mark, I suppose." Vincent murmurs as he takes in the ornamental carvings in he hallway. 

"Wait, wait, as in you're the son of the Lady Rin Himura?!" 

"Hmm, yes." 

"Oh, oh, go put on one of these, you have _got_ to meet my Dad and there's noooo way you're getting past the rest of the guards with your 'I'll kill you' face, no matter how scary it might be!" Yuffie shoves him into the room. 

Vincent picks his way across the waxed floor and gently selects a rich red haori with guardian lions prancing across the cloth and black hakama to go with his black kurosode. He neatly folds his own clothing and puts it away in his inventory with care. 

"Will... this do?" 

"Your hair is umm..." Vincent pulls off the headband and lets it fall all the way to his hips, gathering near the ends of his hair and tying them together in imitation of the style in one of the antique paintings. "That'll do! Ugh, now I gotta change. I'll be out pretty fast. Stay put!" 

Yuffie dashes down the corridor and Vincent settles on a cushion he brought with him, knitting needles in hand as he continues Tifa's blanket that he intends to give her for Yule. When he hears her footsteps, he looks up to see her in something vaguely approaching formal without restricting her too badly. 

"You clean up well." He says genially as he tucks away his project. 

"So do you but you'd never know it by looking at that cloak you carry normally."

* * *

Emperor Kisaragi is listening to grievances when Yuffie essentially kicks down the door. 

«Yuffie, no, not right—» he protests in his native tongue. 

«Dad, you're not gonna _believe_ what I just found—» 

Vincent's right hand is still clasped in Yuffie's as all of the guards turn on them. 

«Unhand the Princess!» 

«HEY!» Yuffie snarls over the guards and then sniffs delicately as she explains, «Vincent's a guest and he's not holding my hand. I'm holding his.» 

"Princess,» Emperor Kisaragi addresses her patiently. «what have you brought before the Court?» 

«This one presents the late Lady Himura's son, the Honorable Lord Himura-Valentine.» Yuffie pulls off imperial quite well, Vincent thinks, even as she changes her inflection. «This one thought this a matter best presided over by the Court. She is sorry if she offends her honorable Father or a member of the Court with her actions.» 

The Court's reaction makes Vincent gently squeeze her hand in support. Yuffie beams at him, brief as it is, before she stands next to him and the courtiers begin to speak amongst themselves. 

She'll make a fine Empress one day, Vincent's quite sure of that.

* * *

Vincent makes his way home, not expecting the lights of Seventh Heaven to still be on at nearly six am. 

He approaches cautiously and blinks in surprise as both Cloud and Tifa look up with hopeful expressions. 

"We were hoping you'd be in early," Cloud says as he locks the door up behind Vincent. 

"Come on," Tifa walks around the bar counter and offers her hand. 

Vincent takes it with a building sense of bewilderment, letting Tifa take the lead up to the shared bedroom. 

He balks here, looks between the two of them and hoarsely manages to get out, "I can't do this." 

Cloud takes his gauntlet and guides him to sit on the top step, all three of them blocking the stairs as they do so. "Can I ask why?" 

"I will not ruin what you have built with each other. Pity me if you must, but _please_ , leave me in peace. I am cruel and selfish and I will leave at a moment's notice." 

When they don't flinch, Vincent snarls out everything he can think of to drive them away. 

"I will outlive you by centuries. I have sinned so often that the scars in my soul will never heal. I have seen too much and yet so little. I am heartless and ruthless and cold. I slept when the world needed me most. I house _three demons and a WEAPON of the Planet_. I am barely worth being called your friend and a part of AVALANCHE. I am dyed in death, in ruin, in Chaos itself and my cloak runs red with the blood I have shed in the name of something I _never_ believed in." 

His next inhale is full of tears. 

"If you were heartless, Vincent, then you wouldn't be crying." Tifa gently corrects, her thumb swiping away his tears. "You wouldn't help Cid with his engines, Barret with his inventory, Nanaki with guarding the Canyon or listen to Yuffie's next scheme about how to steal our Materia and you certainly wouldn't be offering suggestions on how to do without getting caught." 

"You wouldn't help around the bar, you wouldn't still be grieving your past love or fought the enemies you did. You're a part of AVALANCHE because you do care. You cared so much you saved the Planet; not once, not twice but three times with the help of our friends. You deserve anything you could ask for, Vincent, and then some. It just so happens that what makes you happy makes us happy too." Cloud continues as he wipes away Vincent's remaining tears. 

"Oh." Vincent nearly cries again at the relief in his voice. 

"Besides, it's so much harder to drive off Nibel Wolves when they've had you in their sights for a while." Tifa teases quietly as they lift his unresisting form into the bedroom and offer him relaxing clothes. 

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Vincent finally admits after he's done changing. 

"When you left, we did a bit of soul-searching of our own. Teef and I missed you when you weren't in the bar and the longer you stayed gone, the colder it seemed to get. After the two-week mark, we almost closed up shop until Bugenhagen asked for a delivery. You were there and oh, Fenrir did it slot into place when you basically cuddled me. Of course Teef and I loved you; of course we missed you when you were gone after being a solid presence for so long." Cloud responds as he climbs into bed and waits for Vincent to join them. "I fell in love with you and didn't even realize it." 

He slides into the bed and Tifa nestles against his right side like she was meant to be there all along. "I was turning to tell you things and it was jarring to see no one there. I missed your under-the-breath quips about my smelliest customers. I missed seeing you hold a glass of our house wine and making it look like it came from a ShinRa cellar. I missed being a tandem team when we tossed a whole set of drunken tab-skippers out; especially when you hunted them down in the morning and insisted on their tabs. I missed seeing you settle in the one patch of shitty sunlight we had and warmed the place up just by being there. I loved you for so long that when you left, it hurt." 

"I was perhaps a fool for not asking sooner then, I suppose, but hindsight by it's very nature is realizing as much. Will you have me then? As your love?" 

"Of course." 

"Like you even had to ask." 

Vincent rests well knowing that his love is reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, etc.


End file.
